When The Sun Sets
by CookEatShare
Summary: Menjadi seorang makhluk immortal tidak akan pernah menjadi mudah. Apalagi setelah kau menyadari bahwa kau tidak dapat memiliki orang yang kau cintai untuk selamanya : "Menikahlah denganku , Jeanne." . "Maaf, aku telah berjanji..."


Genre : Angst, Tragedi, dan Romance

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Segala unsur yang berkaitan dengan fic ini adalah _bukan_ kepunyaan saya. Semuanya adalah milik orang yang berhak memilikinya (?)

Warning : Typo, OOC, My First Historical fic, Hiperbola, Plot yang membuat saya bingung, sejarah yang meleset, deskripsi yang berulang, dll

.

* * *

.

Mata biru itu tak henti-hentinya bergerak dalam sebuah putaran. Rambut sejalus sutra itu tampak berkilauan ditimpa sinar matahari yang masuk lewat jendela kamarnya. Kepalanya masih merebahkan diri pada kelembutan bantal di bawahnya. Mata itu menyipit mengetahui bahwa fajar telah datang.

Ingin sekali baginya, agar fajar tidak lagi datang, ingin sekali baginya agar matahari berhenti terbit. Agar dunia selalu menjadi sebuah kegelapan. Agar kutu-kutu munafik bernama manusia itu, mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi makhluk immortal seperti dirinya.

Hei, jangan salah paham, menjadi immortal bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan. Menjadi immortal berarti akan terus melihat darah yang tertumpah di ranah manusia, betapapun zaman akan beralih. Terkadang, pandangannya terhadap sekeliling menjadi lambat, hanya karena waktunya yang terlalu lama. Menjadi saksi sejarah tanpa seorangpun mengetahuinya, itu menyedihkan.

Hei, merasa kesepian bukanlah sesuatu yang patut diinginkan. Tidak ada orang yang ingin kesepian di dunia ini. Begitu pula dirinya. Menjadi immortal terkadang membuatnya pelupa, hanya karena waktu sudah tak berharga lagi di matanya. Terkadang, membuatnya menjadi menyepelekan sebuah kehidupan, sebuah nyawa, hanya karena dirinya memiliki keabadian.

Bila manusia melupakan masa lalunya, masihkah dia menjadi manusia yang sama dengan masa lalunya? Dan bila manusia telah melupakan satu hal yang bernama cinta...

...masihkah dia menjadi seorang manusia?

.

_Hei, tuan_

_Menjadi immortal, bukanlah sesuatu yang patut diperjuangkan_

.

"_Monsieur_... Apakah anda telah bangun?"

Sebuah sahutan dari balik pintu besar itu menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Mata biru itu akhirnya terduduk di ranjangnya. Menampilkan sosok pemuda yang memakai pakaian keluarga bangsawan.

"Baginda Charles VII memerintahkan saya untuk memanggil anda. Sudikah anda keluar dan menemui Baginda?"

"Katakan padanya aku akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah tuan."

Pemuda pirang itu langsung bersiap. Dipakainya pakaian kerajaannya, kemudian dia berjalan menuju depan cermin. Menyisir rambutnya yang telah halus, kemudian mengikatnya kebelakang. Mata birunya berkilat dalam sebuah kemuakkan. Genggaman tangannya menguat. _Sudah berapa abad dia selalu merasa seperti ini?_

Cermin itu memantulkan bayangan dirinya. Bayangan yang entah kenapa membuatnya merasa muak. Setiap kali dirinya menatap cermin, selalu ada rasa tidak puas dalam dada. Dilemparnya sisir dalam genggamannya, membuat bagian pinggir dari kaca tersebut retak, membentuk pola sebuah sarang laba-laba.

"Nah, begini lebih baik."

Akhirnya, kaki itu menemukan kembali caranya untuk berjalan. Dilangkahkan kakinya dalam sebuah langkah yang kasual. Jubah kebesarannya tersibak setiap kali dia melangkahkan kaki. Dan akhirnya, sampailah dia, di tempat dimana dirinya dipanggil.

Diulurkan kedua tangannya, untuk membuka pintu besar tersebut. Menampilkan sebuah ruangan dengan dua buah singgasana berdiri kokoh di ujung ruangan. Ruangan singgasana. Kakinya terus melangkah, membiarkan pintu ruangan masih terbuka lebar. Sampai tibalah dia di depan salah satu kursi, berlututlah dia pada seseorang yang duduk di kursi tersebut.

"Charles VII, ada apa gerangan anda memanggil saya?"

"Oh, Francis, janganlah tertalu formal. Semua orang tahu, kalau kedudukanmu lebih tinggi dari saya."

"Tapi, anda adalah tuan saya..."

Orang yang duduk disinggasana itu, adalah Charle VII. Sang putra mahkota. Charles VI menderita penyakit jiwa dan sering tidak mampu untuk melaksanakan pemerintahan. Sehingga diperlukannya seorang putra mahkota.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu."

Francis menyimpan pertanyaannya sendiri. Tidak ingin mengeluarkan sepatah katapun lagi. Dia berdiri dari lututnya. Kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Charles. Ya, di singgasana yang satunya lagi.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Para pengawal mulai memasuki ruangan. Membawa seorang gadis di dalam pengawalan mereka.

Seorang Francis Bonnefoy memandangi gadis itu dengan tatapan takjub. Rambut pirang bagian depannya jatuh karena menundukkan kepala. Dirinya bukan karena terpesona oleh pengawal yang jumlahnya banyak itu. Melainkan terpesona oleh kecantikan gadis yang mereka bawa.

Gadis itu, memiliki rambut pirang yang panjang, yang kemudian diikatnya menjadi sebuah sanggul, Francis menyukai bagaimana rambut itu seolah bersinar diterangi cahaya matahari. Matanya berwarna _royal blue_, yang kontras dengan kulit putih wajahnya.

"Baginda Charles VII," Gadis itu mulai berbicara. "Saya adalah seorang gadis anak petani miskin dari Lorraine. Saya tidak mengerti bagaimana cara memainkan pedang ataupun menunggangi kuda. Tapi, saya mohon, baginda, izinkanlah saya untuk bertarung, berperang demi kejayaan ini."

Hati Francis melaju cepat dalam sebuah emosi. Suara gadis itu, entah kenapa, membuatnya melayang. Suara lembut yang sangat indah, membuat perasaannya menjadi tenang. Tidak biasanya perasaannya menjadi seperti ini. Tapi perasaannya berubah, begitu mengetahui Charles melirik dirinya. Dia menghendaki agar dirinya mengatakan sesuatu kepada gadis itu.

"Siapa namamu, nak?"

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sungguh-sungguh mata yang identik dengan dirinya tersebut. Sebuah senyum simpul melengkung indah di bibirnya.

"Saya Jeanne D'Arc."

Sang Raja mengangguk dalam sebuah pemikiran, entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Tapi, seorang Francis Bonnefoy, sudah mengetahui apa yang ada dalam pikiran 'tuan'-nya tersebut.

Charles mengangkat tangannya, hendak berbicara. "Jeanne...Sungguh saya sangat tersanjung dengan tawaran anda, anda seorang abdi kerajaan yang sangat murah hati. Maukah anda menunggu keputusan saya?"

.

_Yang bahkan mungkin tidak pernah datang?_

.

Francis hanya bisa mendengus pelan mendengar jawaban yang kurang memuaskan dari sang raja. Tangannya mengepal erat pada pangkuannya. Dirinya ingin dapat berbuat sesuatu, setidaknya... untuk gadis ini.

"Jika anda berkehendak demikian... Maka saya akan menunggunya,Yang Mulia. Terima kasih."

Jeanne mengangguk pelan dan memberikan sebuah penghormatan, sebelum berdiri dan membalikkan badannya. Meninggalkan ruang singgasana bersama pengawal yang lainnya.

Francis hanya dapat melihat gerakan kaki yang perlahan menjauhi pandangannya, mendengarkan derap langkah kasual yang perlahan menghilang ditelan suara pintu yang telah tertutup. Dia ingin mengejar gadis itu, ingin mengetahui dirinya lebih dalam. Tetapi, merupakan kewajibannya untuk tetap duduk di kursi itu, menemani sang raja menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang tak mungkin dikerjakannya sendirian. Dengan berat, dia berusaha untuk tidak melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan tersebut.

.

_Apakah cinta itu benar-benar ada?_

_Jika mereka benar ada_

_Maka,_

_Apakah mencintai seorang manusia itu sebuah dosa?_

.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berkeliling ke penjuru istana, mata birunya tak henti-hentinya untuk melirik ke sana-sini. Jubahnya telah sedikit kotor karena debu yang menempel. Keringat membasahi dahinya. Rambut yang tadi diikat rapi kebelakang, sekarang telah lepas dari ikatannya, terus melambai dalam gerakan maju dan mundur. Pemuda itu, Francis Bonnefoy, yang sekarang sedang mencari seorang gadis bernama Jeanne D'Arc.

Matahari mulai terbenam, menampilkan semburat berwarna oranye di ufuk barat. Awan membelah cakrawala dalam putihnya, menampilkan sebuah pemandangan yang sangat indah. Angin bertiup lembut menyambut petang yang akan segera datang. Francis berhenti dalam pencariannya, ditolehkan wajahnya kepada sebuah pohon apel di ujung taman, kakinya tanpa sadar melangkah menuju pohon tersebut. Disandarkan punggungnya ke pohon itu, sembari merosotkan tubuhnya agar terduduk. Matanya tertutup, dan nafasnya memburu karena kecapaian.

"Monsieur, anda terlihat kesal?"

Sebuah suara menyadarkannya, mata biru itu terbuka pasti. Menyaksikan sesosok gadis yang sekarang duduk tepat di depannya, dengan wajah... wajah yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Tanpa sadar, pipinya menampilkan sebuah garis tipis kemerahan, entah karena malu ataupun senang.

"Ah, kau pasti gadis yang bernama Jeanne D'Arc, bukan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, mata birunya mengerjap dalam rasa ingin tahu. Dijauhkannya wajahnya dari Francis dan mengambil duduk disampingnya. Rambutnya yang tadinya tersanggul rapi, sekarang dibiarkannya terurai. Rambut itu bergoyang pelan dalam bisikan angin. "_Oui_, saya. Kalau boleh saya tahu, siapakah tuan ini?"

Francis terpengah, dia tidak menyangka Jeanne tidak mengingatnya. Sebuah dipaksakan tersungging di wajahnya.

"Aku orang yang berada di samping Charles tadi."

Jeanne terbelalak, matanya melebar dalam sebuah keterkejutan. Air mata mulai membasahi matanya, tubuhnya gemetaran. Kemudian dia berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya. Punggung itu tak segera kembali tegak, dipertahankan dalam posisi yang seperti itu.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan saya, tuan. Saya tidak mengetahui kalau anda adalah _France_, maafkan saya tuan, tiba-tiba datang dan berdiri di hadapan anda tanpa izin. Saya mohon–"

Francis tertawa pelan. Dia merasa suka dengan kepolosan gadis itu, mengingat bagaimana dirinya meminta maaf kepadanya dengan cara yang... _lugas?_

"_Non, non,_ tidak apa-apa, Jeanne. Sungguh."

Punggung itu kembali tegak, dengan mata biru yang telah menampilkan butiran air mata di tiap sudutnya. Dengan segera Jeanne mengusap air mata tersebut dengan punggung tangannya. Digelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir segala keraguannya.

"Tapi-tapi... tuan. Saya tidak tahu, kalau anda adalah seorang _nation_. Sungguh saya tidak sopan dengan negara saya sendiri. Maafkan saya, tuan. Saya–"

Pemuda itu berdiri, mengacungkan sebelah jari telunjuknya. Mengedipkan sebelah matanya, seolah mencoba untuk menggoda. "Aku bahkan sudah melupakannya. Sudahlah, mari kita duduk dan menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam, _oui?_"

Kepala itu mengangguk pelan, kemudian duduk dalam sebuah keformalan. Mata biru yang tadi basah itu, sekarang telah kembali kering, kembali berkilat akan sesuatu yang... _membahagiakan_? Francis duduk di samping Jeanne, pakaiannya yang sudah pasti akan kusut itu, sudah tidak dipedulikannya lagi. Dia melirik Jeanne dari sudut matanya. Melihatnya seperti itu saja, telah membuatnya merasa senang. Berada di samping Jeanne, terasa seperti bau bunga mawar.

Ah, andai saja waktu dapat dihentikan pada saat itu, maka hanya satu harapan dan keinginan dari seorang Francis Bonnefoy. Yaitu agar waktu sekarang berhenti, agar dia dapat melihat wajah seorang Jeanne D'Arc, seorang gadis petani yang bersedia menjadi seorang prajurit. Gadis pemberani yang bersedia berkorban apapun. Dan seorang makhluk mortal yang berhasil menarik hati seorang personifikasi negara, yang merupakan seorang immortal.

Francis mengambil tangan Jeanne, diciumnya punggung tangan yang bersih itu. Membuat sang pemilik tangan menjadi gelagapan.

"Tu-tuan... anda tidak seharusnya..."

"Ssshhh... Jangan panggil 'tuan'. Panggil saja Francis. Dan pakailah bahasa sehari-harimu, tidak perlu formal segala."

"Tapi, saya tidak bisa, bagaimanapun juga anda adalah seorang _France_."

Dilepaskannya tangan Jeanne, tangannya beralih untuk membelai rambut Jeanne. "_France_, adalah _apa_ aku ini. Dan Francis adalah _siapa_ aku ini. Maka, panggilah dengan menggunakan nama manusiaku. Karena aku juga seorang manusia."

"Baiklah Francis. Aku mengerti," Jeanne menutup kedua belah matanya. Dihirupnya nafas dalam-dalam, merasakan aroma angin yang merasuk ke seluruh tubuh.

Keheningan menyambut mereka. Ditemani sinar matahari yang perlahan-lahan mulai memudar di cakrawala. Burung-burung di atas mereka terbang menuju rumah mereka masing-masing, dimana perlindungan dapat mereka rasakan. Laju angin membelah padang bunga di depan, membuat beberapa kelopak bunga tersebut terjatuh, kemudian ikut terbawa angin.

"Jeanne..." Francis berbisik pelan.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

Jeanne terdiam, butuh beberapa menit baginya untuk memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan dipergunakannya untuk membalas pertanyaan Francis.

"Tu– Francis, mungkin kau akan mengira kalau aku ini gila..." Jeanne berhenti sebentar untuk menunggu tanggapan Francis.

"Kau adalah perempuan yang cukup gila untuk mengutarakan permintaanmu terhadap raja. Jadi, kau memang sudah gila." Francis tersenyum kecil.

Mendengar tanggapan pemuda di sampinya, membuatnya tertawa pelan, digigitnya bibir bagian bawahnya, berusaha menahan tawa yang berkepanjangan.

"Aku mendapatkan mimpi." Jeanne menoleh, mendapati Francis yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Mimpi?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya. "Ya, hal tersebut telah dimulai bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi... semakin lama, mimpi itu terlihat makin jelas."

"Apa yang dikatakannya?"

"Dalam mimpi itu, St. Michael, St. Chaterine, dan St. Margaret mengatakan padaku bahwa aku harus pergi. Pergi untuk mengambil kembali tanah yang diambil oleh _Angleterre_..." Jeanne berhenti, kemudian menatap lautan biru yang sedari tadi memfokuskan diri ke wajahnya. "Sekarang, kau pasti menganggapku benar-benar gila."

Pemuda pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat rambut panjangnya tersibak ke belakang telinga.

"_Non_, aku pernah megetahui yang lebih gila dari pada hal tersebut. Kau harus percaya kepada mimpimu, Jeanne. Sebagaimana juga yang kualami dengan semua mimpiku, aku selalu mempercayai mereka. Bagaimanapun juga, aku telah hidup selama berabad-abad."

"Ah, Francis, terkadang aku lupa kalau dirimu adalah seorang _nation,_" Jeanne mengerjapkan matanya, "_Dieu_, aku harus segera pergi Francis. Aku akan kembali lagi ketika Baginda telah memberikan keputusannya."

Jeanne berdiri, tetapi lengannya ditarik kembali oeh Francis. Dia melepaskan sesuatu dari jubah bangsawannya. Dengan posisi tergenggam diulurkan tangannya tersebut, kemudian membukanya tepat di depan wajah Jeanne. Gadis itu terperanjat melihat apa yang ada dalam genggaman Francis. Diulurkan tangannya yang gemetar untuk menerima benda tersebut. Matanya menatap tak percaya dengan benda yang telah berada dalam genggamannya tersebut.

"Ini, untukku t-tuan?"

"Jeanne, kau memanggilku tuan." Francis mengingatkan.

"Ah, maafkan saya tuan-eh maksudku Francis. Tapi ini adalah– "

"Bros lambang kerajaan? Kenapa? Aku memberikannya untukmu."

"Ini terlalu berharga, sungguh tidak pantas untukku."

"Kau pantas. Sungguh kau pantas. Hanya ini yang dapat kuberikan untukmu, kumohon terimalah. Dari seorang Francis Bonnefoy kepada seorang Jeanne D'Arc." Francis mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Jeanne menatap benda yang ada dalam genggamannya, sebelum balas tersenyum. "_Merci_, Francis. Aku akan menjaganya," Kemudian punggung tegap itu berbalik, dan berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan seorang Francis Bonnefoy sendirian di taman. Seulas senyum tak hentinya tersungging di wajahnya. Senyum yang tidak pernah diulaskannya pada wajahnya selama berabad-abad yang lalu.

.

_Sebuah mentari yang dahulu bersinar_

_Sekarang hanya menampilkan sebuah cahaya pudar_

.

Jubah itu tak hentinya bergerak dari ujung ruangan ke ujung ruangan yang lain. Kaki yang terus melangkah dalam sebuah putaran tanpa henti. Dipijitkan tangannya pada dahinya, seolah berusaha berpikir sesuatu. Alis yang berkerut secara sempurna menghiasi wajahnya.

Francis menatap orang yang sedari tadi berjalan mondar-mandir tersebut. Ditatapnya orang tersebut dalam sebuah amarah. Kedua tangannya disilangkan di depan dadanya, seolah sedang menunggu sesuatu. Sepatu bootnya tak henti bergerak naik-turun dalam sebuah irama yang tidak tetap.

"Kau harus mengizinkannya, Charles!" Francis berteriak.

Charles, yang sedari tadi terus berjalan, langsung diam mematung. Ditatapnya _nation_ di depannya.

"Apa untungnya untuk kita?" Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. "Apa untungnya untuk-_ku_? Untuk-_mu_? Dan untuk negara ini?"

_Nation_ bermata biru itu memberikan tatapan benci terbaiknya. Dibukanya kedua tangannya, yang sedari tadi terlipat. Kakinya melangkah maju untuk mendekati Charles.

"Beri dia sebuah kesempatan!"

Charles memincingkan sebelah matanya. Seolah-olah perkataan Francis barusan adalah sebuah hal yang konyol.

"Kau gila! Perang ini hanya akan menghabiskan kas negara! Dan kau tahu, Francis, siapa yang akan senang karena adanya perang ini? Mereka! Bangsawan-bangsawan Inggris itu akan senang karena kita melayani mereka!"

"Terlalu picik-kah pandanganmu, Charles?" Francis bertanya dengan nada menghina.

Hal tersebut berhasil menyulut amarah sang Raja. Digenggam erat tangannya, giginya bergemeretak.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau, berani mengatakan hal yang tidak sopan seperti itu lagi! Kau tidak berhak!"

"Aku berhak, Charles! Berhak! Aku adalah negaramu sendiri! Aku juga berhak mengatur apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku sendiri! Aku berhak!" Pemuda itu berteriak karena frustasi. "_Oui_, mungkin inilah penyebab mengapa kau, Charles, kalah dengan Hendry V!"

Mendengar harga dirinya yang disinggung oleh Francis, membuat amarah yang disulut tadi menjadi padam. Hilang tak berbekas. Emosi yang telah siap untuk meledak itu, kini telah menghilang, entah bersembunyi di mana.

"Kau tidak memiliki sesuatu yang Hendry miliki, Charles! Kau tidak punya! Dan kau tahu apa itu? Hal ini bukanlah sebuah harta, pangkat, ataupun gelar. Ini adalah kepercayaan! Kau telah kehilangan kepercayaan terhadap rakyatmu sendiri Charles! Hilang! Musnah! Tak tersisa!"

"Mungkin itulah sebabnya mengapa ibundamu, Isabeau, lebih memilih Hendry dari pada dirimu!"

Kepala Charles tertunduk semakin dalam, mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Francis. Dia berdiri mematung selama beberapa saat, sebelum mendongakkan kembali kepalanya, untuk menatap _nation_ yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Sederhana. Berilah dirinya, Jeanne, kepercayaanmu. Kepercayaan seorang raja terhadap rakyatnya. Dan berilah dia kesempatan untuk membuktikan dirinya." Francis berkata dengan lebih tenang. Nada suaranya datar, seakan dia tidak mengharapkan apapun dari sang Raja.

"Baiklah. Akan kita coba."

"Itu lebih baik."

Sepatu boot mewah itu melangkah dengan kasual keluar ruangan, menuju lorong yang telah menanti di depan pintu. Senyum kepuasan terlukis jelas di bibirnya. Setiap hentakan kakinya menggema ke ujung lorong tersebut. Dalam sebuah gaung yang membentuk sebuah melodi indah saat tengah malam.

.

_Malam itu aku melihatmu dalam kegelapan_

_Menggenggam erat sebuah cahaya yang kau sebut harapan_

_Tubuhmu terus berontak dalam sebuah ketakutan_

_Tetapi matamu dengan terang memantulkan cahaya kehidupan_

.

"J-JEANNE!"

Sebuah suara lantang merobek kesunyian pagi hari pada sebuah desa. Langit menampakkan warna yang paling biru pada hari ini. Cerah. Semburat-semburat putih awan terlihat di beberapa sudut langit. Burung-burung terbang ke sana kemari, kupu-kupu mengepakkan sayapnya, dan beberapa tikus tanah kembali ke dalam liangnya.

"JEANNE!"

Suara tersebut memanggil kembali, kali ini diikuti oleh sebuah suara ringkihan kuda. Francis tetap duduk di atas kudanya yang berdiri di depan sebuah pintu, menunggu seseorang untuk membukakan pintu tersebut dan menyambutnya.

Pintu perlahan terbuka lebar. Gadis yang sama dengan sebelumnyalah yang membukakan pintu tersebut. Mata birunya menanyakan _sedang-apa-ada-tamu-sepagi-ini?_ Tetapi, mata itu melebar dalam sebuah keterkejutan, melihat siapa yang sedang duduk di atas kuda.

"F-Francis!"

"Ada apa kau pergi kemari? Dan kenapa kau sendirian? _Dieu_, seharusnya kau mengirimiku surat sebelum ini. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Rentetan pertanyaan panjang dari mulut Jeanne dibalas dengan tawa renyah dari Francis.

"Aku kemari atas perintah sang Raja! Beliau mengizinkanmu memimpin peperangan ini!"

Jeanne terpengah. Mulutnya setengah terbuka. Tangannya menjatuhkan sebuah pisau dapur yang sedari tadi dipengangnya.

"_Dieu_, terima kasih. Oh, Francis, aku harus segera ke istana! Tapi sebelum itu..." Jeanne mengambil pisau yang tadinya jatuh. Mengangkatnya ke atas, kemudian bergerak ke belakang kepalanya. Dikumpulkannya rambutnya yang tergerai panjang tersebut. Dan dalam satu potongan, rambut tersebut terbagi menjadi dua bagian. Membuat gadis yang tadinya berambut panjang tersebut, sekarang memiliki rambut yang pendek. "Nah! Ayo Francis!"

Francis mengangguk kemudian turun dari kudanya. Membantu Jeanne untuk menaiki kuda tersebut. Kemudian, kembali naik di belakang Jeanne. Aroma mawar menguar dari tubuh gadis desa tersebut.

"Kau sudah siap, Jeanne?"

"Ya! Aku sudah siap!"

Dengan sebuah sentakan, kuda itu melaju menuju istana. Suara derap langkah kuda menggema selama perjalanan, mengisi kenyunyian yang sedari tadi berbicara.

"Hei, itu lebih cocok untukmu," Francis berkata disela-sela suara langkah kuda.

"_Merci_, Francis. Aku memang telah merencanakannya."

"Kau terlihat cantik..."

"Hm? Kau bilang apa tadi? Aku tidak mendengarnya, Francis."

"Tidak... bukan apa-apa..."

.

"Jeanne D'Arc. Saya memerintahkanmu untuk memimpin pasukan untuk menyerang kota _Orleans_ dalam upaya pembebasan kota tersebut. Kau mengerti?"

Charles menatap tajam gadis yang sekarang berlutut di bawahnya. Alis matanya terangkat saat mengetahui ada yang berbeda dengan gadis tersebut.

Jeanne menggangguk, kemudian menjawab, "Sesuai yang Paduka perintahkan. Akan saya laksanakan dengan sepenuh hati."

Francis menatap puas apa yang telah dilihatnya sekarang. Tapi, bila ini adalah perang, pasti akan ada pihak yang menang dan akan ada pihak yang kalah. Bagaimana bila Jeanne berada dalam pihak yang kalah? Bukankah itu berarti dia sebagai pemimpin mereka, harus... harus... harus... _mati?_Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha mengusir segala macam pikiran buruknya. Ya, tidak mungkin, Jeanne yang merupakan gadis kuat itu sampai mati. Hal itu tidak mungkin bukan? Tapi, kenapa... bukankah semua pahlawan _France_ selalu–

.

_Tak perlu diragukan lagi_

_Sejarah akan mengulang dirinya sendiri_

.

"Baiklah. Kita akhiri pertemuan ini."

Jeanne berbalik untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Yang diikuti oleh beberapa prajurit kerajaan.

Francis menatap punggung itu dengan hampa. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan gadis itu terluka, dia tidak boleh membiarkan gadis itu menderita, dia harus melindungi gadis itu. Ya, Jeanne D'Arc, yang merupakan seorang manusia, yang telah menjerat hati Francis dengan jaring-jaring membahagiakan. Yang dia sebut sebuah cinta.

Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Jeanne, gadis yang telah ditunggunya dalam penantiannya selama berabad-abad. Gadis yang telah menjadi matahari dalam jurang gelap kehidupannya. Gadis yang dari saat pertama jumpa sampai sekarangpun tetap dicintainya, sampai kapanpun akan tetap dicintainya.

Francis berdiri dari kursinya. Kemudian berlari untuk mengejar Jeanne.

Saat punggung itu kembali terlihat dalam pandangannya, Francis berlari makin cepat. Disentakkan tangannya pada pundak tersebut. Membuat Jeanne membalikkan badannya ke belakang. Francis mengusap keringat yang bercucuran dari dahinya. _Hei_, tapi, melihat mata biru yang dalam itu, sudah cukup untuk meyejukkan diri.

"Kau yakin akan idemu ini, _chéri_?"

"Soal perang?" Jeanne mengangkat alisnya. "Tentu saja aku yakin. Ini merupakan pembuktianku untuk negaraku, untuk-_mu_."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan semua ini bila hal tersebut hanya untuk pembuktianmu kepadaku, Jeanne!"

"Tidak, bukan hanya untuk-_mu_ Francis, tetapi juga untuk _France_, dan juga pembuktianku terhadap Tuhan." Sebuah senyum manis tersungging di bibir merah Jeanne, membuat hati Francis menjadi meleleh.

"Ah, Jeanne, aku mengerti..." Francis mengambil nafas sebentar. "Tetapi, berjanjilah untuk kembali. Bawalah kembali serpihan tanahku yang _Angleterre _ambil pada masa Perang Seratus Tahun dulu."

"Tentu saja, Francis aku berjanji."

Francis mendekatkan tubuhnya. Dibungkukkan sedikit punggungnya agar dirinya sejajar dengan wajah Jeanne. Dipengangnya kedua pipi lembut itu dengan kedua belah tangannya. Matanya menatap lurus ke dalam lautan biru tersebut. Sebuah senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan terlihat di mulutnya.

"Berjanjilah kepadaku bahwa kau akan kembali, kumohon berjanjilah."

Francis merasakan sekujur tubuhnya memanas. Kakinya menjadi gemetar. Kelopak matanya hangat, dan pandangannya mengabur. Perlahan sebuah air bening meretas jalan menuju pipinya, yang diiringi dengan suara isakan.

"_Chéri_, kumohon, berjanjilah. Berjanjilah untuk kembali. Berjanjilah! Aku... aku..."

"Sssshhh..." Jeanne menenangkan Francis, digerakkan tubuhnya untuk mendekati _nation _tersebut, membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat. Diulurkan kedua tangannya untuk memberikan sebuah pelukan kepada Francis. Jeanne mengelus punggung yang bergetar tersebut, berusaha menghentikan isakannya. "Maafkan aku... Tapi, aku tidak dapat berjanji. Kematian adalah milik Tuhan, _oui_?"

"Aku tahu ini berat, tetapi, aku mohon..." Jeanne menghela nafas. Melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian berlutut layaknya seorang ksatria di depan Francis, "Bersediakah anda memberkati saya, tuan?"

Francis menyangkat alisnya, menyeka air matanya, kemudian berlutut di depan Jeanne, dan mencium ujung kepala gadis di depannya tersebut. Memberikan sebuah pemberkatan.

"Saya memberkati anda, Jeanne D'Arc. Pahlawan Orleans. Pemenang hati-_ku_."

.

_Mengapa saat mereka bertanya akan kebenaran, hanya airmata yang berbicara?_

_Kebenaran memang menyakitkan, tetapi lebih baik dari dusta_

.

Matahari mulai terbenam, sinar kemerahannya telah jatuh menghantam bumi. Memberikan peringatan kepada semua makhluk, bahwa kegelapan akan segera tiba. Awan-awan telah meyingkir dari hamparan cakrawala, langit bersih tanpa segenggam awan-pun menggantung di atas sana.

Francis Bonnefoy, sekarang duduk di bawah pohon apel yang sama dengan hari itu. Hari di mana dirinya mengenal Jeanne lebih jauh. Hari di mana dia menyadari perasaan yang dirindukannya. Perasaan hangat yang seharusnya identik dengan dirinya, cinta.

"Jeanne... Apa kau bak-baik saja?"

Suara pelan yang lebih cocok disebut gumaman meluncur dengan lancar dari lidahnya. Mata birunya sekarang sedang memandang ke arah matahari terbenam. Hal yang paling diinginkannya saat ini adalah melihat matahari terbenam bersama Jeanne. Ya, hanya itu. Jika Tuhan menghendaki, maka–

"_Bonjour, _Francis! Kau sedang marah?"

Suara perempuan yang ceria terngiang jelas di telinganya. Ini pasti cuma khayalan, dirinya terlalu merindukan Jeanne, sehingga berbagai ilusi tertumpuk di otaknya.

"Francis!"

Tuhan, ilusi ini semakin menggila saja. Dimohon, sadarkanlah seorang Francis Bonnefoy! Siapapun itu!

"Francis! Ini aku Jeanne!"

Rupanya dia memang telah gila.

Tapi, tunggu dulu, bukankah ilusi ataupun khayalan tidak dapat mengguncang-guncangkan sebuah tubuh yang sekarang sedang membatu tersebut? Ini bukanlah khayalan! Ini adalah sebuah kenyataan. Katakan 'halo' pada dunia nyata.

Kenyataannya adalah gadis berambut pirang pendek itu sekarang sedang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Francis. Kulitnya yang dahulu putih pucat, sekarang berwarna agak kecoklatan, karena pengaruh tersiram sinar matahari selama di medan perang. Tapi kehangatan masih terpancar dengan jelas dari matanya.

Setelah kesadaran Francis kembali seutuhnya, pemuda itu langsung menghambur ke depan, kemudian memeluk Jeanne dengan erat. Digumamkannya sebuah doa pengucap rasa syukur di telinga Jeanne. Tangannya dengan perlahan mengelus rambut pendek Jeanne.

"Aku– Terima kasih Jeanne. Terimakasih." Francis berbisik.

"Untuk apa?" Jeanne bertanya.

"Untuk Orleans, untuk perang, dan untuk segalanya."

Keheningan menyapa kembali. Sinar mentari yang hampir tenggelam menghantam dua orang manusia yang sedang merindu tersebut. Kehangatannya merasuk hingga ke tulang kedua insan tersebut. Sebuah helaan nafas tanda kelegaan keluar dari mulut sang pemuda. Sedangkan sang gadis, hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, sambil menatap hangat rambut pirang dihadapannya. Sebuah pelukan itu terpisahkan, yang menyisakan sebuah pertanyaan besar akan pengalaman medan perang.

"Hei, Francis, orang-orangmu memanggilku '_La Pucelle_', kedengarannya bagus, _oui_?" Jeanne memulai percakapan mereka berdua.

"_Oui_, cocok sekali untukmu," Francis memperhatika Jeanne dengan seksama. Hingga akhirnya dia menyadari sesuatu yang janggal. "Jeanne... pundakmu– Kenapa? Apakah ini sakit?"

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya pada pundak. Rambutnya tersibak. Tangannya merada bagian dari pundaknya tersebut.

"Oh, ini. Luka. Sebuah anak panah menembus pundakku pada saat pertempuran. Tapi, ini bukan apa-apa."

Francis mengangguk, berusaha menyingkirkan segala perasaan khawatir yang menyergapnya.

"Jadi, kurasa kita harus duduk, dan melihat matahari terbenam bersama."

Kedua manusia itu duduk di bawah pohon apel di belakang mereka. Francis memetik sebuah apel dari ranting terendah, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Jeanne. Jeanne, yang dengan senang hati menerimanya, kemudian mulai menggigitnya.

"Kau tahu, Francis," Jeanne menghentikan ucapannya sebentar, seolah semua kalimatnya tersangkut di tenggorokannya. "Aku mendapatkan sebuah mimpi lagi, Mereka mengatakan bila aku meneruskan semua ini..."

Francis segera menginterupsi, "Apa?"

"... maka aku akan mati."

Waktu seakan berhenti bagi Francis Bonnefoy pada saat itu. Sebuah kata yang membuatnya sangat kaget. Satu-satunya pembeda antara manusia biasa dengan _dirinya_. Sesuatu yang pasti akan dialami oleh semua makhluk mortal lainnya. _Mati_, sebuah kematian, sesuatu yang bahkan seorang _nation_ seperti dirinya belum mengetahui artinya.

"Tidak! Kau harus segera menghentikan semua ini, Jeanne!"

Dengan cepat Jeanne menjawab, "Apa maksudmu Francis? Kau tahu aku memiliki perang yang harus kuperjuangkan. Ini kewajibanku Francis."

"Ini sudah diluar kewajibanmu! Kau sudah melakukan pengorbanan yang lebih dari cukup kepada-_ku_."

Jeanne menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak mengerti!"

"Aku mengerti! Sungguh aku mengerti! Kumohon, aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu, Jeanne.

Angin senja berdesir pelan, menerbangkan daun-daun yang berjatuhan dari pohon di atas mereka. Semburat merah menampilkan sebuah keindahan di langit, garis yang membelah angkasa. Kedua mata yang identik itu sekarang bertatapan dalam sebuah kehangatan. Mata biru itu bertatapan dengan perasaan yang tidak dapat terbaca.

"Jeanne D'Arc, menikahlah denganku. Maka kau akan menjadikanku sebagai lelaki paling beruntung di dunia ini."

Ucapan yang dikeluarkan tidak dapat ditarik kembali. Lidah yang terlanjur bersilat tidak dapat diulangi kembali. Dan air liur yang telah keluar tidak dapat dijilat kembali.

Jeanne menatap wajah Francis dalam keadaan yang tercengang. Matanya melebar dalam sebuah perasaan kaget, akibat dari 'lamaran' yang mendadak ini.

Bibir yang tadinya datar itu, perlahan melengkung ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman. Mata itu tertutup perlahan. Dan kepalanya mulai bergerak dalam sebuah gerakan, sebuah gerakan menggeleng.

"Maaf, Francis. Tapi aku telah berjanji," Jeanne menjawab 'lamaran' tersebut.

Sontak dunia seorang Francis Bonnefoy menjadi hancur lebur. Perasaannya hancur berkeping-keping. Sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan terlukis di wajahnya.

"Siapa? Kenapa aku belum pernah mendengarnya? Siapa orang tersebut?" Francis bertanya.

"Aku telah berjanji kepada Tuhan, Francis."

Ah, sebuah jawaban yang akan meluluhkan hati semua manusia. Sebuah jawaban yang terlihat hanya seperti sebuah gurauan semata. Tapi, ketika kau menatap mata biru seorang Jeaanne D'Arc, maka kau akan megetahui kalau yang dikatakannya adalah suatu kesungguhan.

Francis mau tidak mau tersenyum, "Kau memang wanita kepunyaan Tuhan, ya?"

Jeanne tertawa pelan, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Francis. Tangannya bertumpuk dengan tangan pemuda tersebut. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan suatu kekhawatiran, mengingat dirinya akan melaksanakan sebuah perang.

"Jeanne..."

"Hm?"

"Aku tahu aku sering sekali mengatakan ini kepada orang lain," Francis menghela nafas, "Tetapi, aku bersungguh-sungguh Jeanne. Aku mencintaimu."

"Kau tidak dapat memilikiku selamanya, Francis. Aku ini... adalah seorang manusia biasa. Suatu saat kau akan kehilangan diriku," Jeanne berbisik pelan.

"Aku tahu. Kumohon tetaplah seperti ini, hari ini saja," Francis memohon. "Tetaplah dalam posisi ini, dan kita melihat bagaimana sebuah cahaya di seberang lautan sana, perlahan memudar menampilkan kegelapan."

"Ada perang yang harus kuperjuangkan, Francis."

"Ya, aku tahu. Kumohon, tetaplah berada di sini. Setidaknya sampai aku terhanyut ke dalam alam mimpiku."

"Baiklah, bila itu keinginanmu."

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, terasa seperti selamanya.

.

Seorang Francis Bonnefoy bangun dari alam mimpinya. Saat mata biru itu sepenuhnya terbuka, bulan telah setinggi pandangan mata. Sinar pucatnya menyinari kegelapan malam. Suara binatang malam yang saling sahut menyahut, menggema dalam telinga. Orang itu sudah tidak ada di sana. Dia telah pergi untuk sebuah perjuangan di medan perang, meninggalkan Francis sendiri pada saat dia terbuai alam mimpi.

Air mata itu turun perlahan, membelah pipinya sebelum jatuh perlahan ke jubah biru-nya. Bibir bawahnya tergigit, dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Ingin rasanya mulut itu menjerit keras, tapi tidak bisa keluar. Air mata itu hanya turun dalam sunyi, diterangi oleh sinar pucat bulan, dan ditemani oleh kegelapan malam.

.

_Hei, untuk apa kau datang?_

_Apa kau datang menemuiku, hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal?_

.

" _Angleterre_!" Suara tersebut menggelegar ke sepenjuru ruangan. Menampilkan dua orang pemuda pirang yang sedang bertengkar hebat. Francis Bonnefoy dan Arthur Kirkland, personifikasi _England_. Mata biru itu memandang dengan tatapan benci, yang melebihi biasanya, pandangannya lurus tajam ke arah mata hijau yang juga memelototinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Jeanne, hah! Kau sudah kelewatan kali ini!"

Alis tebal itu terangkat. Wajahnya berhiaskan sebuah seringai kemenangan, seringai licik yang biasanya akan dia gunakan pada musuhnya yang satu ini. Dengan langkah kaki yang kasual, didekatinya _nation_ yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut.

"_Joan of Arc_? Apa hubungannya denganmu, _bloody frog_? Dia itu adalah penyihir! _Damn, bloody witch!_" Mulut itu mengumpat dalam bahasa kasar yang sederhana.

Amarah Francis tidak bisa ditahan lagi, emosinya telah meluap. Dicengkramnya pundak pemuda di depannya tersebut, mengguncangkan tubuhnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Giginya tak berhenti bergemeretak.

"DIMANA DIA SEKARANG? KATAKAN PADAKU!" Suara teriakan memekakan telinga keluar dari mulut yang biasa merayu tersebut.

"Rouen. Dia ada di sana sekarang," Arthur tertawa. "Dan sedang dalam persiapan eksekusinya."

"Hei, _history'll repeat its self_! Ingat itu!" Arthur mengeluarkan ledekan akhirnya sebelum Francis pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Francis berlari menuju tempat eksekusi Jeanne. Dalam larinya, mulutnya berkomat-kamit, membacakan sebuah doa untuk keselamatan gadis yang dicintainya tersebut. Langit menjadi mendung, sama seperti suasana hati sang _nation_. Pandangan matanya mengabur, namun hal tersebut tidak menghalanginya untuk terus berlari. Kakinya terus melangkah, tanpa terasa sedikitpun rasa capai, yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya satu...

"_Dieu_, Jeanne tunggulah aku."

.

_Syukurilah sayang,_

_Apa yang kau miliki sekarang_

_Karena hal tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang terlarang_

_Untuk jatuh cinta pada seseorang_

.

_Ada sesuatu yang tidak dapat kembali bagaimanapun kau berusaha_

_Ada sesuatu yang tidak dapat diperbaiki seberapapun pintarnya kau_

_Dan bila hal tersebut menyangkut nyawa_

_Maka yang dapat kau lakukan hanya menangis sendiri dalam pilu_

.

Segerombolan orang berteriak di tengah lapangan luas. Memaki seorang gadis yang terikat pada tiang salib yang tinggi tersebut. Sinar mata mereka menunjukkan suatu amarah, melemparkan batu-batu kerikil yang berada di bawah mereka. Memaki tanpa rasa belas kasihan, seakan gadis di depan mereka bukanlah seorang manusia.

"Dasar penyihir!"

"Mati saja kau dengan ilmu hitam busukmu itu!"

"Tidak ada yang mengharapkanmu untuk hidup! Mati saja kau!"

"Bahkan Tuhan-pun tidak akan memaafkan dirimu!"

Bentakan demi bentakan yang miris, mengiris hati, terdengar saling sahut-menyahut dalam sebuah alunan melodi. Sebuah melodi kematian yang memilukan.

Sang gadis, mendongakkan wajahnya. Dia tidak akan menundukkan wajahnya, bahkan sampai kematian menjemputnya kelak. Dia akan membuktikan bahwa dirinya tidak takut akan adanya kematian. Rambutnya kotor bercampur debu, wajahnya menguarkan aroma amis darah akibat dari lemparan kerikil. Senyumnya mengembang, bibirnya terus mengucapkan doa, memohon datangnya Sang Juru Selamat.

"Tuhan... inikah waktuku?"

Bahkan ketika kalimat miris itu dikeluarkan, sebuah senyum penuh kedamaian masih melengkung di bibirnya. Matanya terpejam, nafasnya berat, dan air mata turun dari kelopak matanya. Suara pelan keluar dari mulut sang gadis, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air mata ke tanah di bawahnya.

"Tuhan... terima kasih. Kumohon jaga dia..."

Pemuda berambut pirang sebahu itu, meringsek ke bagian depan, berusaha menembus penjagaan. Francis berusaha melawan semua penjaga, dan menyelamatkan Jeanne. Tapi terlambat, beberapa penjaga mengamankannya ke bagian lain dari lapangan. Menahannya di sana, agar tidak mengganggu proses yang sedang dilaksanakan.

"Biarkan aku lewat! JEANNE!" Teriakan serak keluar dari mulut yang telah mengering itu.

"Tuan! Kami tidak dapat membiarkanmu!"

"Kalian orang-orang Inggris keparat! Bukankah Arthur sendiri adalah seorang penyihir hah!"

Penjaga tersebut malah berpikir bahwa pemuda di depannya sudah gila. Mereka tetap tak membiarkan Francis untuk mendekati Jeanne. Mereka tetap menahannya.

"JEANNE!"

Suara teriakannya menggema di lapangan luas. Jeanne menoleh ke arah Francis yang sedang memberontak di seberang lapangan. Ah, Francis, orang yang ingin terakhir kali dilihatnya sebelum mata biru itu tertutupp untuk selamanya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku... aku juga mencintaimu Francis..."

Mata biru itu tertutup, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tetes terakhir air mata. Awan mendung mengeluarkan suara gemuruh pada saat obor dan bara api dilemparkan kepada tubuh perempuan tak berdaya tersebut. Sebuah bara api tercipta, membungkus gadis tersebut dengan hawanya. Di tengah bara api yang mulai membesar, terlihat gadis itu masih dapat tersenyum. Wajahnya damai, tenang.

"Tuhan, akhirnya aku bertemu dengamu,"

Kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari bibir kecilnya, sebelum nyawanya terengut oleh api yang telah membakar tubuhnya tersebut.

.

Semuanya telah selesai. Semuanya. Telah. Selesai. Tidak ada lagi orang-orang yang berteriak kepada gadis yang bernama Jeanne D'Arc. Dan tidak ada lagi orang yang menahan seorang Francis Bonnefoy agar tidak menghalangi proses eksekusi.

Francis berlutut di depan setumpuk arang dan abu yang telah menghitam. Mata birunya menatap sedih benda di depannya. Tangannya membongkar tumpukan tersebut, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bila Jeanne, manusia yang disayanginya, telah tiada. Tangannya terus bergerak dalam gerakan tak tentu, sebelum meraba sesuatu yang sangat familiar di matanya...

.

Bros Kerajaan

.

Bros tersebut telah bernodakan debu hitam, dan saat Francis mencium baunya, menguarkan bau mawar yang bercampur darah. Bros yang diberikannya kepada Jeanne, di hari mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Jeanne D'Arc bukanlah seorang pembohong. Dia berjanji untuk menjaga bros tersebut, dan dia menepatinya. Menjaganya hingga akhir hayatnya. Francis menggenggam erat bros tersebut, menaruhnya di depan dadanya. Berusaha merasakan pemilik bros tersebut, yang sekarang telah tiada.

Air mata turun dengan deras, membelah pipinya, turun bersamaan dengan hantaman air hujan yang mulai turun ke bumi. Tiap butir air yang turun ke ranah ini, menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Gemuruh terdengar dari kejauhan, seirama dengan isakan yang dikeluarkan oleh mulutnya. Sungguh dia menyesali kejadian ini.

"Jeanne, bros ini–"

Francis terkesiap, dia menyadari sesuatu. Jeanne, adalah gadis milik Tuhan, bukan salah-Nya bila Dia menghendaki dirinya untuk menemuinya. Ya, tidak ada gunanya juga untuk mencegah Jeanne untuk menemui Tuhan, itu adalah keinginan terbesar gadis desa tersebut.

Dengan masih bercucuran air mata, Francis mengambil sebuah wadah. Dimasukkannya debu yang bertebaran di tengah lapangan basah itu kedalam wadah yang tadi diambilnya. Debu Jeanne. Dimasukkannya juga bros tersebut.

Francis berlari, disertai rintik hujan yang mulai berjalan teratur. Tempat tujuannya hanya satu.

...sungai Seine.

.

Mata biru itu menatap arus air yang mengalir jernih di depan wajahnya. Air tersebut memantulkan wajahnya, tubuhnya, yang basah kuyub.

Dibukanya wadah yang ada dalam genggamannya, mengambil abu tersebut, kemudian menghanyutkannya. Abu tersebut menghilang dalam sebuah kilatan sungai yang jernih.

Diambilnya bros tersebut, mendekatkannya ke mulutnya, membisikkan sesuatu.

"Tuhan, jaga dia baik-baik di sisi-Mu..."

Kemudian bros tersebut menghilang di telan riak air. Meninggalkan sebuah kenangan akan arti sebuah cinta yang tidak dapat bersatu. Karena seorang makhluk immortal seperti dirinya, tidak akan dapat mencintai seorang mortal seperti Jeanne, selamanya. Suatu saat takdir akan memisahkan mereka, suka atau tidak. Tapi itulah takdir. Tidak pernah disangka.

Begitu pula pertemua Francis Bonnefoy dan Jeanne D'Arc, yang tak pernah disangka sebelumnya. Andai saja keberadaan seorang Francis Bonnefoy diketahui oleh orang awam, mungkin kisah cintanya akan diabadikan sebagai sebuah 'Tragedi' oleh sastrawan abad pertengahan, sebuah cinta yang tidak dapat bersatu, meskipun mereka satu.

.

_Sebuah cinta yang tidak mengenal perbedaan, meski pada akhirnya harus dipisahkan karena perbedaan tersebut._

.

.

-fin-

* * *

.

A/N :

Now listening to : Soundless Voice – Vocaloid

.

Anda pasti heran, kenapa saya yang ngakunya lagi hiatus kok malah buat fic? Ini soalnya saya mendapatkan break selama 3 hari dari ulangan. Dari pada memenuhi otak saya dengan Biologi yang gak bisa masuk-masuk itu, ataupun kamus kanji setebel buku sejarah, lebih baik saya buat fic dan nge-publish di ffn... XD

.

Kenapa saya merasa bersalah begitu selesai mengetik fic ini? Saya pengen gak nge-publish tapi kakak saya ngelarang, dan nyuruh saya nge-publish. Akhirnya saya nuruti. Entah kenapa Francis terlihat sangat-sangat OOC, kalau Jeanne... saya gak tau karakternya dia kayak gimana. Plotnya pasaran banget. Trus apaan tuh endingnya? Saya gak bisa mikir ending yang lebih baik dari pada itu

.

Maaf kalau ada fakta sejarah yang meleset, saya tahu kalau nggak boleh main-main sama sejarah, tapi, apa daya... saya gak jago bikin plot yang bener-bener mirip sama aslinya. Apakah plotnya membingungkan? Juga banyak deskripsi yang saya ulang, soalnya lagi kehabisan kata-kata setelah ngapalin rumus fisika setebel kamus bahasa Inggris.

.

p.s : Karena ini fic di tengah-tengah hiatus, maka saya akan balik hiatus lagi. #bunuhanakini

.

.

Review sebagai bukti cinta, flame masih diterima dalam batas kesabaran.


End file.
